


Good Morning

by hannibal_rises



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: the sprawling avengers hobbit au, the weirdest crossover I've ever taken part in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my random little drabble contribution to my lovely devil's advocate, and Hawkeye mizukiryu73's avengers hobbit au. You will learn very quickly that all I care about is Bilbo kicking ass in a cat suit as a genderfluid Black Widow.</p><p>Vilyam Romanova was not a morning person. Ex-brainwashed KGB, super spy, genderfluid and able to strike respect and on occasion fear into the strongest minds on the planet, but not a morning person, at least not until he had two cups of coffee, at least one of them having to be spiked with vodka, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizukiryu73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizukiryu73/gifts).



Vilyam Romanova was not a morning person. Ex-brainwashed KGB, super spy, genderfluid and able to strike respect and on occasion fear into the strongest minds on the planet, but not a morning person, at least not until he had two cups of coffee, at least one of them having to be spiked with vodka, not anymore. While often resenting Russian stereotypes, at least that one he could find himself getting behind. Resisting the urge to shoot the alarm that was blaring on the bedside table, he simply ran his hand through his thick curls and reached out, blindly slapping something that was very much not an alarm, but instead the soft- if not slightly stubbled- skin of someone's face. His hand quickly retracted and grabbed the gun beneath his pillow, pulling it out and pressing it's barrel into the cheek of his bed partner until he was awake enough to recognize the groan. “Bilbo, get the gun out of my face.” Came the sleepy groan of Bilbo's partner, Nori.

The archer reached out and turned off the alarm as Bilbo switched the safety back on his gun and slid it back under the pillow. Yes, Vilyam Romanova, the famous Black Widow, was not a morning person. “What are you doing in my bed, Hawkeye?” He groaned, slumping against Nori's chest anyway.

“Thorin got J.A.R.V.I.S. To lock me out of my room for revenge.” Nori said, wrapping around his partner.

“Yeah well you deserved it. You disappeared for two days and he only found you flying past the goddamn letters on the building in a fucking nest made out of blankets and valuables you thieving little shit.”

“Do you have to straighten your hair today?” Nori asked, toying with Bilbo's curls. The short man shook his head and yawned. “Good- ten more minutes.”

“If you think you're going to bask in ten more minutes in my bed, Rivers, you're very wrong. You're going to go out and get me a cup of coffee and bring it to me.” Bilbo shot, voice calm but threatening in his sleepy state. Nori laughed and continued to pet Bilbo's hair until the man dug a nail into his side. “Now, Rivers.”

Nori moved quickly and silently out the door, giving Bilbo a moment to try and wake himself enough to crawl out of the bed and put clothes on. He didn't bother to brush out his curls yet, only left his room in search of coffee. After blowing everything to help Cap, he needed to go off the grid for a while to rebuild his cover. Where better to hide than right in front of everyone, in the tallest, most obnoxious building in New York. While most of the world figured he'd fucked off to Cuba, he was right there, sleeping in at the home of the most obvious group of... loud annoying bastards. “Wait, you're telling me that you're surprised by this?”

“I'm saying you have a pretty big sac to risk that, Katniss.”

Bilbo sighed and rubbed his temples. Sure, he was getting sentimental about the Avengers, the group of misfits that somehow managed to save the world a few times, but that didn't mean he showed it, or even felt it at nine in the morning when Nori and Thorin were bantering loudly and Glorfindel found a way to add a sassy remark, then again, out of the group those three he was more partial too. Bilbo simply walked past them, taking the cup of coffee from Nori's hand and sitting next to Ori who was pouring over papers and munching on a plate of eggs in silence. “Good morning, Bilbo.” Ori said, more willing to use the nickname now, considering the small man had threatened him at least twice “terrifying green rage monster be damned”.

Bilbo simply hummed in response, drinking from his cup of coffee and looking on at the group of men who she found herself far too fond of. Maybe, just maybe, Gandalf had it right. Maybe this team of extraordinary people could work. “Friends! Good morning!” Fili's booming voice filled the room and Bilbo's head dropped at the sound of the Asgardian. Maybe it could work, but it was too early for this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more of this crazy au, because I can't pass up Bilbo kicking ass and taking names while in a cat suit. I'm sorry about the delay on updates of my other works but I've been dealing with a lot of rough personal issues and will be working on the fics shortly.  
> I also have a new fic coming out part of my upcoming Autistic Tony Stark au and I know I need to finish Prophet of Yavanna and that will be coming very soon I just need to... you know... write it.  
> Stay tuned for Mizuki's Avengers Hobbit AU and follow us on tumblr at biiiiiiiiilbooooooooo and mizukiryu73 where the brainstorming and crazy tags fly around!
> 
> our casting mentioned in this drabble include:  
> Bilbo as Black Widow  
> Nori as Hawkeye  
> Thorin as Iron Man  
> Ori as Bruce Banner (The Hulk)  
> Fili as Thor  
> Glorfindel as Captain America


End file.
